


End of Time

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ahrix, Alan Walker, End of Time by, Established Relationship, James Potter Lives, K-391 - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Song fic, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry and Tom have been together since Harry was in first year. He's now in sixth year and Tom is graduating in less than a month. What are they going to do? Will their relationship survive?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 23





	1. I - The Question.

Harry wakes up with the sunlight filtering through his eyelids. He rolls over and snuggles into his boyfriend's chest.  
Tom: Good morning love.  
Harry: G'morning.  
Tom lifts Harry's chin with one finger and connects their lips. The kiss is different to their usual snogging. It's soft and slow. Passionate but not sexual. They only separate their lips once air becomes extremely necessary.  
Tom: Harry as you know I'm graduating next month and there's something that I want to ask you.  
He pulls a small box from under his pillow. He flicks it open to reveal a silver ring with emeralds and black diamonds encrusted in a small cluster.  
Tom: Will you marry me?  
Harry: YES!  
Tom plucks the ring out of the box and slides it onto Harry's left ring finger. They kiss, little sparks for magic flying everywhere making the room look like it did in the great hall when Fred and George Weasley left last year.

Harry walks into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table. He sits inbetween Ron and Hermione.  
Hermione: And where have you been?  
Ron: What's the ring about?  
Ginny: Why is there a bruise on your neck?  
Harry: Woah. Slow down. It's not a press conference. Hermione's question first. I was with my special someone. Ginny's question. It's a hickie. Ron's question. I got engaged.  
Ginny: Who?!  
Harry: Don't shout at me.   
Someone taps on Harry's shoulder. Harry turns around.  
Draco: Congrats mate.  
Harry: Thanks Dray.  
Draco: You owled your parents?  
Harry: Yes.  
Draco: Good. When's it going to be?  
Harry: August. We're going to sort everything else out tonight.  
Draco: Sit with me in History of Magic and I'll help you


	2. II - History of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Parsletonge.

Harry sits down next to Draco at the very back of the room.  
Draco: _Hello._  
Harry: _Hello and when in the bloody fuck did you learn parsle?_  
Draco: _Charlie taught me._  
Harry: _Aww. So cute I think I'm going to throw up._  
Draco: _You and Tom are no better_  
Harry: _I suppose. Now down to business._  
Draco: _Guest list. You can't choose a venue until you know how many people you want to be there._  
Harry: _I know that. So if we start off with the obvious ones. Yourself and Charlie._  
Draco: _Of course._  
Harry: _Mum, Dad, Grandma, Grandad, Sirius, Remus._  
Draco: _Who'd you think is going to cry the most out of those six._  
Harry: _Probably Dad or Sirius._  
Draco: _My bets are on your Dad._  
Harry: _Ha yeah. Erm...your parents, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, Luna, Xeno._  
Draco: _Do you think that Tom will want anyone from Wool's?_  
Harry: _I highly doubt it. He never got along with anyone there._  
Draco: _Isn't his uncle sit alive?_  
Harry: _And Father, step mother, half siblings, uncle, grandfather._  
Draco: _I'll let you deal with that._  
Harry: _Probably for the best._  
Draco: _What about your pals?_  
Harry: _Neville, Frank and Alice. Definitely._  
Draco: _Weasleys?_  
Harry: _Fred and George._  
Draco: _Okay. What about your muggle aunt, uncle and cousin?_  
Harry: _Just Dudley. Not his parents. I don't want a fight on my wedding day. Dudley gets along with my parents and family._  
Draco: _How'd you know?_  
Harry: _Each holiday Dudley "goes away with his pen pal"._  
Draco: _You should have been in fucking Slytherin mate._  
Harry: _I know._  



	3. III - Dumbledore

Harry walks into the head boy's suite and listens. He hears movement in Tom's bedroom. Harry hangs his bag up on the hook next to Tom's and he walks into the bedroom. The sight he is presented with is extremely pleasing to Harry. Tom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, shirtless, doing his hair. Harry's eyes travel up and down his fiance's back and give a nice long stare to Tom's arse.  
Tom: Oh hello Harry.  
Harry: Hi.  
There's a knock on the main door.  
Tom: For Merlin's sake.  
He accios a black polo shirt and spells it on. He tucks it into his jeans. The two lovers kiss and then walk out of the bedroom. Tom pulls open the door.  
Dumbledore: Hello Tom. Can I come in?  
Tom: Yes of course, Sir.  
He holds the door open for the headmaster.  
Dumbledore: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hello sir.  
They sit down.  
Harry: Dobby!  
The little house elf pops into the room.  
Dobby: Yes master Harry Potter sir?  
Harry: Can you bring us some tea please?  
Dobby: Of course Harry Potter sir.  
With a pop the elf disappears. A few moments later two tea pots, a jug of milk, three tea cups with saucers and a plate of custard creams appear on the table. Harry lifts the lid off on of the tea pots and sniffs. He replaces the lid reaches for the other teapot. He pores his tea into his teacup.  
Tom: Earl grey or lemon and ginger sir?  
Dumbledore: Lemon and ginger please Tom.  
Harry gives Tom a triumphant look as Tom pores the headmaster's tea, places the teapot down and takes the milk jug. He pores in his milk then earl grey tea.  
Dumbledore: So, Tom, as head boy it is your job to choose next year's head boy.  
Tom: I think Harry would do a very good job as head boy.  
Dumbledore: As do I. Harry would you be okay with the double responsibility of head boy and Gryffindor quidditch captain?  
Harry: Yes. I've been doing fine as prefect and quidditch captain so I don't see why being head boy should make any difference. Who's head girl?  
Dumbledore: Luna Lovegood.  
Harry: Fantastic.  
He grabs a custard cream.  
Dumbledore: There's rumours going around that you've gotten engaged, Harry.  
Harry: Probably started by Ginny Weasley.  
Dumbledore: Are they true?  
Harry: Yes but she still didn't need to start rumours about it.  
Tom: She will have done it out of jealousy.  
Harry: Obviously.  
Dumbledore: I will give her a detention next time I see her.  
Tom: Been there done that. She's currently scrubbing the trophy room with her toothbrush.


	4. IV - A Chat With Minnie

Harry walks into the common room and pulls off his invisibility cloak. He slumps on the sofa a stares into the dwindling fire. It's one in the morning and the sixteen year old has just got back from wedding planning. Dumbledore had left at about seven. Tom then banged Harry's brains out against a wall. They slept for two hours, got up, had food and started planning. They have a date, colour scheme, letters sent to the ministry, the hole nine yards. The invites just need the date and time confirming on them and they can be sent. It will be a beautiful wedding. Harry is also rather looking forward to their honeymoon. Potter island, just off the coast of Greece for two weeks. The portrait door opens and Professor McGonagal comes in wearing a tartan dressing gown she sees Harry and softly smiles.  
Minnie: What are you doing up mister? It's one in the morning.  
Harry: Would I be in trouble if I said I had just got back in?  
Minnie: It depends where you've just got back in from.  
Harry: My fiance and I were planning our wedding.  
Minnie: So the rumours are true then?  
Harry: Yes. It scares me how fast news travels in this place.  
Minnie: It always been like that. You and Tom are a lovely couple.  
Harry: How did you know I'm with Tom?  
Minnie: The amount of time you spend together. You don't spend half as much time with your other friends. And I like proving Albus wrong. He thinks you're with Mr Malfoy.  
Harry: Draco's with Charlie Weasley.  
Minnie: I don't even want to know how that happened.  
Harry: Neither did I but I was told anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione: Are you going to tell us who you're marrying or are you just going to carry on looking for your suit?  
Harry: I'm getting married on August first. I need to find my suit as soon as possible. My fiance has already found his.  
Ron: Why won't you tell us?  
Harry: You will flip. I can promise you all that now.  
Ron: It's not like it's a Slytherin mate.  
Harry: He is a Slytherin. And Ron don't you dare because your own brother is with a Slytherin.  
Ron: WHICH ONE?!  
Harry: I'm not telling you. If he wants to tell you, then he will.  
The post arrives and Remus' owl swoops down and drops Harry a howler. The letter flies up so it is right in Harry's face.  
Howler James: HADRIAN JAMES POTTER CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOUR MOTHER, GRANDMOTHER AND GODFATHER ALL CRIED WHEN WE FOUND OUT!! TELL YOUR FIANCE THAT IF HE HURTS YOU HE WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!!  
Howler Lily: He can hear you James.  
Howler James: You think I don't know that?  
Howler Euphemia: Tom we will be at your graduation next month and we all can't wait to see you.  
The howler bursts into flames. The entire hall is staring at either Harry or Tom.  
Harry: Well that's one way to let the cat out of the bag.  
Tom stands up and walks over to Harry. He pulls Harry into a smoldering kiss. Harry uses his privileges that come with the Hogwarts heirship and disapparates them back to Tom’s room.


End file.
